An industrial robot is known from EP 2 024 144 B1, having a robotic hand drive device which comprises multiple drive motors which are arranged in a boom of the robot, and which have drive shafts for the purpose of driving a robotic hand of the boom, wherein at least one of the drive motors is arranged at an offset to at least one of the other drive motors, forward along the axial direction towards the robotic hand, and the drive shafts of the drive motors are designed as straight shafts running parallel to each other and ending at the forward end substantially at the same axial height, wherein three drive shafts are included which are arranged in such a manner that a distance between the driveshaft of a central drive motor and one of the drive shafts of two lateral drive motors is less than the sum of the radii of the motor housing of an adjacent pair of the drive motors which are offset axially to each other.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of creating an industrial robot which has a large working area despite having a compact constructed size.
The problem is addressed by the invention by an industrial robot having a robot arm with multiple links connected via joints, of which one link is designed as a rocker arm and of which another link is designed as a boom arm which is mounted on one side of the rocker arm by means of one of the joints in a manner allowing pivoting about an axis of rotation, said boom arm carrying at least two more of the links, the same forming hand links of the robot arm, furthermore having a boom arm drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to pivot the boom arm with respect to the link, having a first hand link drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to move one of the hand links relative to the boom arm, wherein a motor shaft of the boom arm drive is arranged on the boom arm oriented to run with an offset to the axis of rotation, offset parallel thereto, and wherein a motor shaft of the first hand link drive is arranged on the boom arm oriented perpendicular to the axis of rotation and running at a distance from the axis of rotation. The industrial robot preferably also has a second hand link drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to move another of the hand links relative to the boom arm and/or relative to the first hand link, wherein a motor shaft of the second hand link drive is arranged on the boom arm oriented perpendicular to the axis of rotation and running at a distance from the axis of rotation.
The drives—that is, of the boom arm drive, the first hand link drive and/or the second hand link drive—can be arranged in particular by flange-mounting the drives. It should be clear that in the following, the term “flange-mount” also means “arrangement,” “attachment,” and particularly “removable attachment,”, and preferably also attachment by means of a flange.
In other words, the problem can be addressed by an industrial robot having a robot arm with multiple links connected via joints, of which one link is designed as a rocker arm and of which another link is designed as a boom arm which is mounted on one side of the rocker arm by means of one of the joints in a manner allowing pivoting about an axis of rotation, said boom arm carrying at least two more of the links, the same forming hand links of the robot arm, furthermore having a boom arm drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to pivot the boom arm with respect to the link, having a first hand link drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to move one of the hand links relative to the boom arm, and having a second hand link drive flange-mounted to the boom arm, designed to move another of the hand links relative to the boom arm and/or relative to the first hand link, wherein the boom arm drive with its motor shaft is flange-mounted to the boom arm oriented to run with an offset to the axis of rotation, offset parallel thereto, and both the first hand link drive and the second hand link drive, with their respective motor shafts, are flange-mounted on the boom arm running at a distance from each other and oriented perpendicular to the axis of rotation, running at respective distances from the axis of rotation.
Industrial robots are working machines which can be equipped for the automatic manipulation and/or processing of objects using tools, and can be programmed [for movement] by means of their joints in multiple movement axes—for example with respect to orientation, position, and work process.